Wonderland
by R5ForeverAndAlways
Summary: Ever since she was a little girl people have always wondered what was going on in her head. She was no ordinary child. People have always judged her for who she was. Even her own parents. They never supported her dreams. They always told her to wake up and face reality. But after wandering off into the woods she falls. Falls down into a land full of wonder.


**A/N: Hey people! New story here! Yay! This story is going to be written in no ones point of view. So third point of view. Anyways I hope you guys like it! Please tell me in your reviews if I should continue or not. Anyways here is the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize.**

* * *

It was another normal day for Allyson Dawson. She would wake up, take a shower, brush her teeth, get dressed and go down stairs for breakfast. But today she wanted to do things differently. So she woke up, got dressed, brushed her teeth, undressed, took a shower, got dressed again and went down stairs for breakfast.

You may think that it is strange. But Allyson Dawson isn't no ordinary child. Since she was a little girl she would have her peculiar moments. She would one day have a backwards day. She would talk backwards, walk backwards and write backwards. She had an obsession with butterflies. Ever since that one trip to the park when a butterfly landed on her finger. Allyson would always chase them around to see if she can catch them or sometimes she just liked to watch them fly around. Sometimes if she were lucky enough to see them up close, she would look at their delicate wings and admire the beautiful colors that splash across the wings. After that she would go home and draw the pattern in her book of drawings of all kinds of butterflies she's seen. But she was most interested in music. Music has been in her life for as long as she can remember. She had a passion for the piano and songwriting. She would always stay up late at night songwriting and would wake up at the break of dawn playing the piano. Music was her life. Living without music for her would be like living without air.

Allyson made her way downstairs and walked towards the kitchen.

"Good morning mom," she greeted taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning Allyson," she greeted back.

Allyson groaned, "Mom! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Allyson anymore?! It's Ally now!"

"Well Allyson is the name your father and I gave you. So we will call you by your real name which is Allyson." She said putting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Ally.

Her mom grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her daughter.

"So," her mom said casually intertwining her hands together. "About law school-" she was cut off by Ally.

"Mom, I already told you I'm not going to law school. I'm going to continue my passion of music and enter into MUNY. The Music University of New York."

"But Ally, law school would be so much fun! It's a great job and you get paid well! Music is a once in a life time thing. Not everyone becomes famous that easily. Plus there are a bazillion in one chances of getting into that music school." Her mom said throwing her hands up in the air to emphasize her point.

Right then and there Ally's father came into the kitchen.

"Your mother is right Allyson. How are you going to get into that school? And what are you going to do after if they don't accept you?" He said.

"I will get into that school. I have enough high school credits to graduate high school and get into MUNY. And if they don't accept me there then I'll find another music school. I won't give up on my dream." Ally said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Her parents gave her a disappointed look.

"Allyson, you have to grow up and face reality. Everything isn't handed to you on a silver platter in life. You have to earn it." Her father said.

"I know that! I will work hard until I accomplish my dream! Like I said I won't give up!" Ally said standing up from her seat and making her way out the kitchen.

"Allyson you don't have much time. Next semester is going to start and you need to find a college you are going to be attending. Your father and I will think about what you said. But right now are minds haven't changed our decision. So why don't you go think about what we said. It might change your mind." Her mom said from the kitchen.

Ally stormed out the kitchen. She opened the front door and slammed it behind her. Ally started walking and made her way towards the woods which was not that far from her house. She has always loved the woods. When she was a little girl she would always run around in the woods pretending to be a powerful girl who saved and protected the creatures of the woods. The woods was her way of escaping the real world. Where she can be herself and nobody would judge her and her opinions.

_I can't believe my own parents won't support me and my dream,_ she thought. _I have always loved music and they know that. How can they choose what's best for me? It's my life! I get to choose what I want to do with my life! I mean I get that they just want to help me so I don't end up without a good education. But I know that music is what I want to do in life. It's been my dream since as long as I can remember. And I won't give it up now because my parents said so. I will not give up my dream. I will accomplish it._

As Ally thought she came across an unfamiliar path. It led somewhere deeper into the woods. Why not explore a little bit. I don't have anything else to do, she thought. With that set in her mind she stepped onto the path and started to make her way through.

The trees were taller and there seem to be more flowers on this side of the woods. Ally kept walking down the path and looked around in awe at the flowers around her. That is when something caught her eye. It was a butterfly. She looked at it amazed at how many wonderful colors spread throughout the wings in the most beautiful pattern. She has never seen one like it in her entire life.

The butterfly batted its wings around flying around the trees until it settled down on a leaf of the near by bush. Ally walked carefully over to it. Trying to be as quiet as possible. Slowly standing still she reached both hands out towards it but the butterfly flapped its wings and started to fly away.

"No, wait! Come back! I wasn't going to hurt you!" Ally exclaimed running after the butterfly.

The butterfly kept flying away and Ally kept chasing after it taking her deeper into the woods. Ally stopped running when the butterfly stopped flying. It landed on a branch of an enormous tree. Ally looked up at the tree. It was really big compared to the other ones. Ally looked up at the branch the butterfly landed on. It was sitting there as if telling her to try and catch it. Ally stood tall. She bent her knees and jumped as high as she could. But it wasn't high enough to reach the butterfly. She tried a couple more times but she still couldn't reach it.

Trying one last time she jumped as high as she could. She was inches away from grabbing it but gravity pulled her back down. Landing on her feet with a large thud. She heard the ground beneath her start to rumble. She looked down to her feet and saw cracks begin to form on the ground. Before she can react the ground broke beneath her sending her down. Falling down Ally looked up at the hole she fell from. And she swore she saw the butterfly wink at her.

But what she didn't know is that she was falling into a land full of wonder.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please let me know in your reviews if I should continue this story. I will update as much as I can with all three of my stories! Anyways! Until next time!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Follow me on Twitter marlyR5_grellow  
Follow me on Instagram r5_auslly_raura_forever**

**-Marlenne :)**


End file.
